The Man who can't be Moved
by Crazy-Random
Summary: He won't get up until he sees her again.


"The corner was Tenth Avenue & 104th Street. He had been walking out of the market when he ran into her. She was on the phone and didn't see him. He tried to go around but she bumped into him. His bag of food dumped all over the ground around them. Instantly, she was off the phone and helping his salvage as much food as possible. As he went to grab the last piece of fruit, his eyes met hers. They were big and grey and held intelligence in them. The were the reason. The reason he asked her to dinner as so as he put his groceries up.

The next four weeks were the best in his life. They would meet everyday at the corner before going out to dinner or some other activity. They would stay out till eleven or twelve, when they would again part at the corner. He never learned her phone number or address, but he was fine with that. She told him she wanted to take it slow, she wanted it to be natural. Then, one day, she didn't show up. She did dhow up the next day, or the day after that. After a week, he lost hope of ever seeing her again.

A month later, a plan formed in his head. He was staring at the only photograph of them he had. They had gotten one of those cheep street photographers to take it for a dollar. The picture had them sitting on a bench near the same corner where they met. His arm was around her waist, her head was tucked into his shoulder. He could still smell the vanilla in her blonde curls as they were spread across him. The sun was a twinkling light in the background, setting the perfect light behind them.

It wasn't a plan thought out in a minute. It formed slowly, details in his head. He thought about for another few days before grabbing supplies for it. He went to a camping store and bought a waterproof blanket that preserved heat and a pillow. He also grabbed a box of meal bars. He grabbed a canteen for water. He made a quick stop at the art store for a chalk board, chalk, and a roll of tape. He grabbed a drawing pad and pencils for good measure thinking, "I'll have a lot of time on my hands to get better."

Loafing all of his supplies into a collapsible basket, he made his way to the corner. He found a bench and sat down with his basket. Making sure he wasn't taking up to much of the bench he grabbed his chalkboard. On it, he wrote a short note. _If you see this girl, tell her I'm here._ He taped the picture to the bottom. Then, he made himself comfy, took out his pad and pencils, picked a spot, and started drawing

* * *

Some hours later he was finally finish the base art of his drawing, and a fruit market employee cam out.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, curiosity in his voice. he had a sign on his apron that said, 'Jack' "You've been here all day, haven't even moved to take a dump."

"I'm waiting for someone." He replied, pointing down to the chalkboard.

"You actually think she will come back because you sit on the corner with a sign like a homeless person?"

He paused and thought about her. After a second he said, "Yes."

"Well, sorry in advance dude." Jack said, before walking back into the market. Jack closed up the shop before heading out. Before he did though, Jack set something next to him. After the stranger left, he looked down and saw an apple. Shrugging, he picked it up and ate the sweet treat.

As the night wore down, this part of the city quieted down. There were no clubs in this neighborhood, so it got relatively quiet. Before long, he grew tired. He pulled out his pillow and blanket, and got comfy. Before long, the gentle sounds of the night lulled him to sleep, where he dreamt of Annabeth and their time together.

* * *

_"So, why did you invite me to dinner? We don't even know each others names." The girl said, twirling a small piece of her blonde hair They were sitting in a booth at a small dinner about two blocks away from the market._

_Percy laughed. "My name's Percy. And if you didn't know me, then why did you agree to come?"_

_"I'm Annabeth. I don't why, you just seemed like someone I should know, like someone I needed to know. I hope that doesn't sound weird." Annabeth replied._

_"Well, I guess it's destiny then, Annabeth?" He quipped, a smile on his face. He had known this girl for a half an hour and he already liked her, a lot._

_"I guess so." She said with a chuckle._

_Just then, the waitress came up to them. Percy ordered a cheeseburger with fries, while Annabeth ordered a large greek salad._

_As the night grew on, the two got to know each other better. They were just stupid things, like your favorite ice cream flavor, but it made it feel like he had known Annabeth for years, not one night. It was a dream. And as they approached the corner of the market, he turned to look at Annabeth._

_He reached over and pulled a strand of hair out of her face She turned to look at him, eyes questioning. He leaned in and softly kissed her cheek before whispering, "Same time tomorrow?"_

_She nodded, and he pulled away. With one last glance, he turned to start walking back towards his apartment when he heard, "Percy!" HE turned to see Annabeth running towards him. She came up in front of him, leaned in close, her lips drawing ever closer to his, their breaths mingling._

_"See you tomorrow." She said suddenly, before running off into the darkness, laughter trailing behind her._

_Percy sat their for a few minutes, dumbfounded, before slowly turning to walk home. "Well, she's one to keep." He thought vaguely as he set off into the night. _

* * *

**So I know, one story at a time, but this has been an idea in my head for sometime. As you may have guessed by the title, it's based off the song, "The Man who can't be Moved" by The Script. It's a really tragic song, but beautifully written.**

** Now, I think this is something I could either leave as a one-shot, or continue. It's your choice. So please, take thirty seconds and review. **

**Have a good night amigos and amigas,**

**CR**


End file.
